


Truth or Dare

by getfuckedmodest



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Harry sucks dick, Louis really likes it, M/M, Mild Smut, Niall does anything for a dare, Truth or Dare, Zayn made it happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getfuckedmodest/pseuds/getfuckedmodest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Truth or dare, Louis?" Zayn asked pressing the beer to his lips. I didn't hesitate in answering.</p><p>"Dare," I said confidently. Zayn smirked at me, his eyes flicking to the boy next to me then back to me.</p><p>"I dare you to kiss Harry."</p><p>Or an AU where Louis and his four friends think it's a good idea to mix alcohol with a game of truth or dare. The game is going okay until Louis is dared to kiss his best friend but once he does, he doesn't want to stop.</p><p>Not the best description but here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Make sure you buy lots of alcohol," I said to Zayn as I sat on the couch. I laid my head back into the soft cushions. 

"Shouldn't that be Liam's job? It's his party we are going to," Zayn replied with a frown.

I scoffed, "This is Liam we are talking about. Like he would have bought alcohol, he's probably still worrying about whether his house is clean enough."

"I'll buy some on the way," Zayn laugh and I laughed along with him.

.

.

.

"Alright, you got the alcohol?" 

"Yeah."

"The food?"

"Why would we need food?" Zayn asked frowning. I pulled the car into Liam's driveway and turned the keys in the ignition making the car turn off. I stared at Zayn looking at him as if he was the dumbest man on earth. Which right now, he resembled.

"Zayn, his idea of food is cheese and crackers. Oh well, we'll just order pizza later," I told him. I opened my door with the keys in my hand and closed it behind me waiting for Zayn to follow me out so I could lock the doors. Once he did, I locked the doors and we made our way to the front door of the house. Zayn went to knock, however, I just turned the handle and made my way into the house.

What? He knows we are coming.

I could hear laughter in the lounge room when I walked down the hall. I could hear Zayn's footsteps behind me as I walked into the lounge room. Niall and Liam sat on the bean bags on the ground, game controllers in hand. Harry sat on the couch hugging a pillow to his chest. He smiled up at me when he saw me enter the room.

"Louis!" He yelled with a wide grin, he stood up from the couch with open arms. He crashed his body into mine and I hugged back with a laugh.

"Hi Hazz," I smirked. Harry mumbled something against my chest which made me chuckle when we pull back. I watched as my curly haired best friend smiled at me. If I didn't know any better, I would say he's drunk but this is just Harry. He's always like this.

I sent a wave to the other lads and let Harry take me over to the couch. I sat next to him with a smile still on my face as he laid his head on my chest. I hadn't seen the lad for a week and him being my best mate for five years now makes him affectionate with me, especially if I haven't seen him in a while.

Zayn entered the room soon after with a sigh as he sat on the other side of Harry on the couch. Harry sent him a smile and Zayn grinned at him before shaking his head at me.

"What?" I asked as I laid my head on the curly lads shoulder. Harry leant into my touch. 

"You left the alcohol in the car, Lou," Zayn smiled but I rolled my eyes. I was too busy wanting to get inside that I had forgotten what I made Zayn bring with us in the first place. I reached down into my pocket and handed the keys once I had them in my hand. He took them with a sigh before standing up and walking out of the room.

"Why did you bring alcohol? I've got some here and-"

"Liam, for one, I know you. You probably only have wine and vodka," I teased and Liam pursued his lips keeping quiet which made Niall laugh at him. Mainly because they all knew I was right. And that was when Zayn walked in with two six packs in hand. He placed them on the floor near the TV and opened up the pack while pulling out two beers handing them both to Niall and Liam (Who seemed reluctant but took the beer anyway). Zayn grabbed three more and walked over to Harry and I, he held out two beers and Harry and I took them before Zayn sat back next to Harry.

.

.

.

"Okay, Niall, truth or dare?" I asked him. Niall tilted his head to the side in thought.

"Dare," he answered. I smiled and this time it was my turn to think.

"Um.. Eat a raw potato," I informed. Niall smirked at me clapping his hands together before trying to stand up. You see, we all were a bit drunk right now.

"Easy Japanesey," He replied before stumbling into the kitchen. He emerged from the kitchen after a few minutes with a raw potato in his hand. I smirked at him as he sat back down on the bean bag. He eyed the potato with a frown before shrugging and taking a bite into it. I watched as he shuddered but continued eating it.

After he successfully ate the whole potato, we began clapping. Niall stood up and bowed down before sitting back down.

"Alright, Zayn, truth or dare?" Niall wondered. 

"Truth," Zayn told him and I rolled my eyes. What a lame ass.

"What is the weirdest dream you have ever had?" Niall questioned with a raised eyebrow. Zayn remained silent for a while, obviously thinking of an answer.

"Well, once I was at school but it was also a shopping centre like I was walking into my math class and there was a section with flavoured milk.. anyway, I was walking into my math class and I saw the flavoured milk. I grabbed strawberry milk because it's the best-"

"Yes! High Five," Harry cut him off lifting his hand up. Zayn looked at him raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Looking as if he's deciding whether or not to smack him since he interrupted his story. He seemed to just let it go when he high fived Harry. Harry smiled widely after and I smiled as well when I saw his dimples, I reached over and poked them which only made him smile wider. I leant down and placed a kiss on his cheek. This was normal for us.

"Continue, Zayn," I informed wrapping my arms around the curly haired boy tighter.

"Um.. yeah because it's the best. The hall was dirty. It had rubbish literally everywhere. Anyway I turned after I got the milk and began walking but I heard footsteps, I turned around but there was nothing so I continued to walk away but once again, I heard footsteps. I was freaking out by then but then this time when I turned around to see what it was. I saw something."

"What was it?" Niall asked frowning.

"The cleaner. Told you the hall was dirty didn't I?" Zayn smirked. Niall cracked up and I felt Harry's body shake with laughter.

"What a rubbish dream!" Harry exclaimed then laughed, "Get it? Because the ha-"

"We get it." Harry pouted and I couldn't help but coo at how adorable it was.

"Truth or dare, Louis?" Zayn asked pressing the beer to his lips. I didn't hesitate in answering.

"Dare," I said confidently. Zayn smirked at me, his eyes flicking to the boy next to me then back to me.

"I dare you to kiss Harry."

I froze after the words left his smirking mouth. I felt that Harry also tensed after.

"Oh, come on, it's just a dare," Zayn laughed. I sighed then looked at Harry, he was already watching me. My eyes flickered down to his lips then back at his face.

"Thought Louis never backed down from a dare?" Zayn taunted. I raised an eyebrow before I moved my hands into Harry's hair and smashed my lips onto his. I didn't feel any response from Harry which was the reaction I expected. He wasn't dared to kiss back but that was when I felt lips move against mine. I took a heavy breath as I took my lips slightly off his before pressing my lips back onto his. His hands went into my hair and mine moved down to his hips. I knew I wasn't supposed to be kissing him for this long but I couldn't stop. Our lips were as if it was metal and a magnet. They were attracted to each other.

I traced his bottom lip with my tongue but just as he was about to open his mouth to give me access, someone cleared their throat. Harry and I disconnected our lips, I hadn't even noticed my eyes were closed until I opened them and stared at the three boys who watched us with wide eyes.

"Woah," Niall remarked in clear shock.

"That was.." Zayn trailed off.

"Unexpected," Liam added with a frown. I looked back at Harry to see that he was still panting and he still had his hands in my hair. 

"We'll give you two a moment," Liam told us awkwardly before he gestured for the two other boys to follow him out of the room.

"So.." Harry said once we were alone. He ran his hands through my hair slowly and I shook my head.

"Fuck it." I smashed my lips onto his again and he immediately kissed me back. I gripped onto his hips tightly and his hands traveled down my back. I once again traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he gained me access again but this time without being interrupted, I entwined my tongue with his. Harry maneuvered his way into my lap gripping my shoulders as he kissed me fiercely. Our eyes were closed but I opened mine as I let my lips trail down to his jawline. I hadn't noticed how fucking hot it was until now as I kissed it, he was breathing heavily as I did so fisting at my shirt. I trailed my lips down to his neck and began to nibble and suck at the same time. Harry gasped and I felt myself harden as the noise left his lips. I leant back to examine what I had left on his neck and sure enough there was a purpley red bruise.

I then felt his long fingers tug at my jeans, he began to unbutton them but not before his eyes asked for permission and I nodded my head. Harry stood off my lap so then I could take my jeans off. Harry sat back on my lap once my jeans were thrown on the floor, he then moved his hips forward rubbing his jean covered cock against mine. I groaned and closed my eyes over when he did it again.

I opened my eyes slightly to see Harry had his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyes were slightly closed as he rocked his hips into mine. I could feel that I was getting close.

"Harry, I'm cl-" I began but Harry shook his head and stopped moving his hips making me whine in protest. He then began to take off my boxers and my hard cock sprung free. Harry looked down then back at me before he leant down and kissed the tip. My breathing hitched as he kitten licked the head.

My head fell back onto the couch when he finally took me into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around me and my hands went into his curly hair, pulling and tugging while I panted wildly. Harry's hands gripped the bits of me that couldn't fit in his mouth and there were no words that describe what it felt like when he began to suck. Because fuck

Without warning, I thrusted my hips up into his mouth and he gagged but kept going. He gave me look as it to say 'do it again' so I did. And once again he gagged, his eyes were filled with tears as he did but he kept sucking and swirling that tongue that must have come from heaven.

"God, Harry, fuck, you're so good at this."

The tight feeling in my lower abdomen told me that I was close, impossible close and I could tell Harry could tell because my breathing became heavier and my legs were now shaking. I looked down at Harry to see he was watching me through his eyelashes, he fluttered them and that's when I lost it. I came down Harry's throat with a whimper of his name. Harry swallowed and then let his lips fall from me with a pop. He grinned at me and I did too lazily. He helped me pull up my jeans as he cuddled into my side and pressed kisses all over my face.

"You're so beautiful, Louis," He whispered in my ear and I could feel my face get hotter and my heart beat faster.

"You know what, Harry?" I asked with a smile. Harry smiled back warmly.

"I've got to say that truth or dare is most probably one of my most favourite games now," I laughed and Harry joined in. I then leant down and pressed a sweet lingering kiss onto his lips.

I should go to Liam's gathering more often.


End file.
